Kida: Princess of the Seven Seas
by mafllp95
Summary: She is the bastard daughter that he never knew he had. She has made sure of it because she was determined to become a daughter that he could be proud of. Will Ja'far survive now that there are two Sinbad's?
1. Chapter 1

In an isle of the coast of Napolia hid a treasure. A treasure that lay under the large palms of the date trees unknown to the world as anything but, Kida, daughter of a brothel woman. She was a bastard child or so she thought. Her mother revealed to Kida before her untimely death that she wasn't just another brothel bastard, she was special. She was the daughter of a King. King Sinbad, lord of the Seven Seas. It was from him that she inherited her unique features of violet hair and amber eyes, not to mention the pallor of her skin. The only feature she seemed to have inherited from her mother was the texture of her hair that was naturally coarse with wild curls. Her only way of taming was to pull it back into a long braid that reached past her waist.

A small smile spread across her lips and she look out to the sea.

"I will become worthy of the title daughter one day, father. This I promise you." She announced and although she was only eight years old, she was determined. The first thing she needed to do was to get off the wretched Island that had kept her and her mother prisoner. Now her mother was free and soon so would Kida.

She took a firm hold of the paddle in her hand. She was 'borrow' a boat to the main land of Napolia; that was where her father had begun as a merchant. It was also the location of the most recent Dungeon. Kida would need to train but soon she would be strong enough to enter.

Soon would end up lasting five years. Five years of hard labor on the docks. Kida proved to be a skilled fisherwoman and could catch any fish of any size with her spear that she fashioned herself out of iron and shark teeth. Kida soon learned of the perils of those who entered the Dungeon and had yet to emerge. She could not sole focus on her strengths she would have to rely on her wits as well as her strengths if she was to make it out alive.

"Oy, Kida! Hurry up with this week's hull. We have to make it to the market before sunrise." Jiyo, the captain of the ship that she work on.

"Hai, it won't take but a moment." The thirteen year old assured quickly before dropping her scrolls and tucking them away in her bag. She leaped through the opening that lead toward the lower deck and picked up her spear that lay against the ship before diving into the emerald sea. Her traps lay near the bottom of the ocean where the larger fish swam. She saw the struggling mass of fish caught in net and tied the ends quickly before heaving the mass towards the surface. Air bubbles slipped out of Kida's lips as she struggled against the weight but Kida was a strong swimmer and was used to the weight and resistance of the fish.

She took in a grateful reached as she breached the surface. Jiyo stood waiting with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"I am truly grateful to you and this business you have brought for me…" He commented as he grunted against the weight of the fish. Kida swung herself on board and also began to pull. With the two of them, they were at last able to pull up the still struggling fish. Kida set to work undoing the net and setting the fish into the reed baskets that they would take to market.

"But?" Kida determined a bit bemused as she continued on her task. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"But… Sweet heart you'll never be able to get a husband if you keep working like this. Your body is lined with muscle just like a man's" Jiyo exclaimed, his forehead creasing with concern. Kida let out a loud laugh.

"Jiyo, you silly old fool!" She said through fits of laughter before siting up straighter and fixing him with a grin. "I'm only thirteen years old, I have plenty of time to get married and develop that 'womanly figure' you keep going on about." She said before setting aside hers and Jiyo's share of the fish.

Jiyo looked at the young woman warily. He remembered the day that a little girl washed up and nearly crashed against his boat. The child was exhausted and unconscious when he scooped her from the shambles that were the small row boat. He remembered her mumbling something.

" _Papa…I'll find you…Papa"_

Kida was taken in by Jiyo's family but she made it clear from the moment she regained conscious that she would not stay permanently. Her goal was to become a dungeon conqueror and because of their kindness she promised to repay them handsomely. There was so much hope inlaid in those amber eyes of hers that Jiyo did not have the heart to tell her that she had a one and a million shot of becoming a dungeon conqueror. However, now that she was older her chances of having a real life that was not plagued by fairy tales was growing slim.

The two head off to market with the fresh fish. The bruising rays of sun began to peak over the mountains and soon the casual commotion of the market.

"Fresh fish, caught just a few hours ago, come get 'em while you can." Kida shouted into the crowd. Her usual customers swarmed her in an instant but then the crowd parted and a group of men adorned in crisp white linens and bright colored jewels came forward.

"Do you have any Honjurn Talapia? It's his highness's favorite." A young man with kind emerald eyes asked. Kida nodded and presented a reed basket full of said fish.

"Splendid! We'll take the lot. Will this cover it?" A young boy asked happily as he offered a handful of gold for the basket of fish. Kida nearly fainted at the sight of so much money. The man with the emerald eyes smacked the blue haired boy over the head.

"You dolt the fish are nowhere near worth that much!" He shouted, a vein on his head throbbed. Kida took in a deep breath before smiling at the boy.

"Thank you so much for the gesture, but three copper pieces will do just fine." She said with a grin the boy looked bashful and put the pieces of gold away with a nervous laugh before pulling out the correct amount of money. Kida accepted it and then happily gave the basket to the older man.

"Which King is doing Nopolia the honor of visiting?" Kida asked nonchalant. The man named Ja'far gave a sigh.

"None other than the Lord of the Seven Seas, King Sinbad." He said with a small smile. One could tell that the man cared deeply for his king. Kida would have noticed this if her world hadn't gone black with those ten words.

"Ma'am?!" Ja'far asked wordily and grabbed Kida before she could hit the floor.

 _He is here! Who knows how long we have been in the same country completely unaware of one another. I may be able to meet him. No. I can't I haven't proved myself worthy to share his name. I need to go to the Dungeon, tonight. I may never get this opportunity again._

All those thoughts were swimming around her mind as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her vision was clouded black.

"Kida!" Jiyo shouted and with a quick splash of cold water Kida could see and she gasped so that she could breathe again. She is surrounded by faces and noticed that she was on the floor. Embarrassment heated her face and she shot up to a seated position much to the protests of the surrounding peoples.

"So sorry to have worried you all. Just a small fainting spell. Please give his majesty my best regards." She said while forcing a smile and trying with all her might to still her shaking hands. All eyes were on her and her mind was telling her to remain calm while her body was telling her to run.

"Jiyo-san, if it is alright with you I think I will make my way home. I think I just need to rest." She said with a light chuckle.

"I have heard of women swooning at the sound of my name but never blacking out." A gruff voice said as a tall man appeared before Kida. He had a confident smile plastered on his face that faltered slightly at looking down Kida. They were mirrored images of each other, one older one younger, one male one female. Kida gripped her spear and ran as fast as she could away from The King. She only had one destination in mind as the tears streamed down her face.

 **Back with Sinbad and company.**

"Oh no Sinbad what have you done now?" Ja'far said exasperated as he stared up at the sky. As if asking the gods why had he been both blessed and cursed with such a master. Sinbad cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean? I Just got here" He said in his defense. But he knew what Ja'far was talking about. The girl…

"Who's is she?" Ja'far asked with his arms crossed. Hinahoho's son was watching the conversation between the two men with adept fascination.

"From the sound of your insinuation and that glare you're giving me, she's mine." Sinbad said with a short laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Ja'far grit his teeth and Sinbad shrunk away a bit from the young man's menacing look.

"That much is obvious! I meant who I her mother so that way we can send an apology to the woman not to mention child support." Ja'far said and began to pace back and forth lost in thought of arrangements.

"Oh…" Was all that Sinbad could say. He started to count on his fingers the amount of women that the mother could possibly be, but he ran out of fingers.

"Excuse me, your highness?" Jiyo asked as he gently lowered himself to a bow. That woke the two men from the frenzy of their thoughts.

"Please stand friend, what is it that you wish to ask?" Sinbad said before making a quick glance to Ja'far. Jiyo rose his head and looked to Sinbad, a face that he had felt like he had known for five years.

"I am sorry to assume, but are you Kida's father?" He asked hesitantly.

"So far we are just guessing…" Sinbad began before being interrupted by Ja'far.

"She's yours." Sinbad glared at the man but Ja'far stood his ground.

"Please, find her. Kida has been trying to train to be a dungeon master. I never understood why until now." Jiyo said while motioning to Sinbad with his right hand. "She was trying to be worthy enough to be called your daughter." Jiyo explained. Sinbad frowned and at that moment he has a flashback to the face of his own father smiling down at him. He remembered trying so hard to make his father proud when he was a young boy.

"She's heading to the dungeon in the northern mountains. Please, stop her. I couldn't bare it if something happened to her." Jiyo said as the tears began to well up in his eyes. Sinbad clenched his jaw. This was a mission with a purpose. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been on a mission with a true purpose aside from monetary benefit. Sinbad unsheathed his sword and nodded to the man, he was about to turn off to run after the girl before doing so he knelt to the ground and placed his hand on the shoulder of Jiyo.

"Thank you, for taking care her when I couldn't." Sinbad said and Jiyo just stared at the King kneeling before him with wide eyes. Sinbad stood up and looked to Ja'far.

"Ready to go dungeon diving?" Sinbad asked Ja'far with a mischievous smile one that the man returned.

"As ready as I ever am." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kida could barely feel her feet touch the ground she was running so fast and right when the entrance to the dungeon came into view, she leapt towards it. She nearly made it to the step if it hadn't been for the constricting cords that entwined themselves around her body. She let out a cry as she crashed against the ground. After regaining her composure Kida spun around growling at her attacker, she faltered a bit when she realized if it was Ja'far looking at her with a blank expression on his pale face. Kida snorted at the tightening cords around her.

"I have wrangled fish bigger than you, sir." She taunted and braced her feet to the ground. "If it is a game of tug of war that you are looking for, get ready" She said before pulling with all her might. To her defense, Ja'far did lurch forward a few feet before he summoned the power of the lighting good and shocked the girl ceasing her struggle for a few moments. The boy frowned at the sight of the crumpled girl. She looked so much like Sinbad, it was haunting. Said King appeared at the side of the young woman. Kida was thirteen, two years younger than he was when he became an orphan. From what he learned from the old man her mother died years earlier so who knew for who long she was actually be alone.

Sinbad moved a few strands away from her face and was fascinated by how lovely she was. The fascination did not last long. Kida's eyes shot open and in a flash she grabbed her spear and sprung at the entrance once more. Sinbad's frown deepened and he lunged after the girl managing to grab hold of her left foot. He yanked her foot back and stood so that he was dangling her upside-down causing her to flail her arms and grab at her skirts to keep them from falling above her head.

"Let me go!" She shouted

"No" Sinbad said simply and began to walk back towards the direction of the marketplace. Kida grit her teeth before swinging her other foot in attempt to kick Sinbad in the face but her other foot was intercepted by his hand. Kida smiled and moved her body forward so that she could grasp at Sinbad's knees. Ja'far knew in an instant what she meant to do but was too late to react. Kida moved her legs so she was able to kick Sinbad in the chest and with his hands, now lax from impact, gave Kida the chance she need to get away. Before she slipped through the door she turned back and with a bashful smile waved at Sinbad and Ja'far.

"A thousand apologies, your highness." She said in a hurry. The portal made her feel light at the same time it felt as though every cell in her body was vibrating at an incredible speed. In a few moments, Kida became aware that she was unable to breathe. It was like she was underwater but the water wasn't clear. It was murky and felt like sludge. Kida kicked her legs and began to swim up towards where the surface should be, but she only met more sludge and she found it was colder and harder to manipulate. If her lungs began to strain against the lack of oxygen. If being in the water had taught her anything it was that the deeper down you go in the ocean the colder it gets. This dungeon must have reverse the roles of this liquid. Kida had to swim down to be freed. The sludge was getting warmer and more fluid till at last her hand poked out into a dry heat. Soon after, the rest of her body began to poke through the sludge which at that point was more like oil.

Kida took in a deep breath and nearly gagged on the acidic taste of the air. She also realized that she was dangling above a forest like environment. Kida looked down at her hands and noted that they were stained black and she smelled like oil. Kida tried to take even breaths forcing herself to accommodate to the slight burn in her lungs. She was about to fall and she needed to brace herself for the impact.

When her feet were freed Kida let herself fall and focused on the trees and being able to grab onto the various branches. The leaves and branches whipped at her slick skin and Kida searched desperately for a tree limb that would support her weight. At last, she made contact and slammed into a sturdy tree limb that nearly took the breath from her. Kida groaned against the growing bubble of pain that was forming at her chest. Despite the pain she gave a short breathless laugh.

"I'm alive. I actually freaking made it." She said with a sigh of relief and hugged the tree limb as if to thank it for her rescue.

"You live for now but you're not out of the woods yet." Sinbad said while suddenly appearing in front of Kida upside down on a higher branch with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his oil smudged face. Kida yelped in surprise and jumped back away from the man. Her first instinct was to reach for her spear that was strapped onto its holster on her back and to throw her it at her opponent but once the cloud of adrenaline faded she distinguished it was, in fact, Sinbad and not a dungeon monster. But then she remembered that she had struck a king in her effort to escape into the dungeon. Kida bowed her head low.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Sinbad let out a hardy laugh that made her head shoot back up.

"I don't make it a habit to execute children, Kida." He explained. Her first reaction was disgust at being called a child. She had to grow quickly at a young age and to imply that she was a child because of her physical age and not taking account her mental age was an insult. Although, she had to admit that Sinbad had only seen her running away from him like a bratty child. For the time being, his inference was justified. What she noticed next was that he called her by her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"The old fisherman asked me to stop you." He explained. Kida felt a stab at her heart.

"Jiyo…" She sighed and hugged herself around her middle. How could she put that sweet old man through so much stress? _Shena is going to give me so much hell for this!_ She shivered at the thought of the fisherman's wife coming after her with her trusty rolling pin. Kida chastised herself for her impulsive nature. She let her fear propel her headlong into danger.

"He knew you would head for the dungeon. Why risk getting yourself killed?" He asked increasingly curious. Kida could not tell him the truth. That she ran in hoping to defeat the dungeon and hopefully gaining enough courage to tell him that she was his long lost bastard that he would hopefully welcome into his life. So she deterred the question to reveal more about this man she so idolized, but barely knew.

"With all due respect, your highness why does it matter to you if I live or die?" She asked while still backing away. Her mind wished to block away any possibility that he was on to her or that he pitied her. The taste of pity would be far fouler than that of the acidic air. The corner of Sinbad's mouth turned up in a smirk.

"I am man of my own agenda, ma'am." He said before swinging down to join her on the branch. Sitting, in her opinion, too close for comfort. Kida inched away and looked off into the distance, her cheeks staining with embarrassment of the assumption that he cared about her enough for pity.

"So, this is just another dungeon for you?" She asked still not being able to look at Sinbad. He noted this but did not bring attention to it. Instead he reverted back to her question.

"Yes." Kida turned to look at him after building up enough courage. Sinbad could see the faint amount of hurt in her face so he added. "But I also couldn't turn a blind eye someone who asked for help." He laughed again. "Although I hadn't anticipated you fiery you would be" Kida laughed nervously as she fidled with her braid.

"Sorry about that." She said and Sinbad shrugged.

"Does it become easier with each new Djiin you acquire?" She asked hesitantly. Sinbad had to admit that he hadn't thought about it. He simply thought of it as a never ending quest to achieve his dream and with each Djiin being a step in the right direction.

"No." He said. "Each dungeon will seek to test a person in ways that clarify one's weaknesses and determine whether or not they are worthy of the power of a god." Sinbad explained before fixing her with a curious look. "Do you think you are worthy of the power of a god?" He asked. The question startled her. Her goal was to be a dungeon conqueror just like her father, so that he would leave a legacy that he could be proud of. More than anything though, she wanted to live a life of adventure and discovery. With the power attained from the dungeon she could roam the world without worry, with strength no one could take away.

"I hope so. It is what I have dreamed for as long as I can remember." She said with a shrug.

"So you would risk dying for a dream?" Sinbad asked candidly. Kida tiled her head and look at Sinbad with wide amber eyes, identical to his own.

"Wouldn't you?" Kida countered and at that Sinbad had a sudden intact of breath. She reminded him so much of him at that age. The person that he used to be. A man with a dream to change the world and create something new that strayed away from the malicious intent of War.

 _When did I stop dreaming?_ Sinbad could not help but ask himself. In the midst of all his fame and glory that was attained along with his power Sinbad lost sight of himself and had stopped dreaming. He nodded and this enticed a smile from Kida. She winced a bit when she went to stand but when she was standing, she extended out her hand to Sinbad, a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Well it appears that we are now opponents, your highness. I wish you luck." She announced with a triumphant glow shining in her eyes. Sinbad stared at her and felt nostalgic. Kida had the heart of an adventure, the mind of a dreamer, and the determination to work herself ragged to attain what she wanted. A small part of him felt the swell of pride in his chest.

 _So this is what having a child feels like?_ Sinbad thought as he grasped onto her outstretched hand. His moment of pride turned into shock when the young woman grinned and flipped the grown man over her shoulder and out of the tree. Sinbad quickly righted himself so that he landed swiftly on another limb. By that time, however, Kida was speeding off through the trees heading off into the distance towards a sphere of light towards the west. Kida figured that it was the god of this dungeon's calling card.

"You little shit." Sinbad grumbled but he couldn't help but smile. Sinbad felt as though he was returning back to his normal self, a man that lived with purpose. _Won't the Eight Generals be pleased at the reversion of my impulsively wild self_

Neither knew of the perils that would befall them, or what secrets would be unfurled. Secrets that could make them lose any trace of sanity, making them succumb to a labyrinth of madness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kida cried out with glee as she raced the King of Sindria through the treetops. Sinbad refrained from using his Djinn to propel him forward faster. This was a battle reliant on physical and mental strength, just as his was in his first dungeon. He would be lying if he didn't admit to being a bit winded, it had been years since he had train and in those years he had drank and ate his fill. Sinbad had neglected his own skills in relying on those of the Djinn.

 _Imagine how much more powerful I could be if I trained like I used to with the Djinn and the Magoi I have accumulated over the years._ Sinbad thought before he looked to Kida, who leapt with elegant but reckless abandon. Her body was strong from working on the docks and so she moved forward with more fluidity than Sinbad. However, she lacked the ability to sense the danger that lay right in front of her. Sinbad gasped. So much Magoi… and Kida was bounding towards it.

"Kida!" Sinbad shouted before picking up the pace. Kida looked back at the man innocently and noted the urgency in his voice. She wasn't paying attention to her movements. Her heart beat echoed in her ears and her movements seemed sluggish. She returned her gaze forwards and gave a small cry in horror.

A large blood shot eye was staring at her and dancing around to catch her every movement. Kida scrambled to stop herself but her body was moving forward as if there was a rope around her pulling her forward at rapid speeds. The giant eye moved up to reveal a moist cavern surrounded by large serrated edges. A foul odor emanated from it and a long worm-like tongue reached out and wrapped itself around Kida with slimy, constricting strength.

 _This is it. This is how I die. Eaten by a giant in front of him…_

"Father…" Kida whispered while turning back to look at Sinbad who was racing towards her. She gave him a mournful smile as tears streamed down her face.

 _I really am pathetic…_ She thought as the mouth closed around her, the last image she had of Sinbad was of him reaching out to her.

Sinbad unsheathed his sword and struck down at the monster that had swallowed his daughter.

"Bararaq!"

The force from the blow was enough to make the monster explode, but when it did a shower of dark crystal fragments rained over him. His furrowed his brows in confusion as the shards swirled quickly, forming an orb of black crystal bellow him. His eyes widened when he realized that Kida was in the center of the orb. She was unconscious and the crystal shards had torn into her skin and clothes, even at her hair. The elastic band that tied back her braid tore and unfurled her mass of thick violet curls.

A memory crept into Sinbad's mind. A woman with the same curls, only hers were ebony and she had a kind face. The crystals began to move faster and a holographic image unfurled before him. Sinbad gripped his sword tightly ready to surge forward but the images began to move and he recognized the images as a memory.

 _Sinbad was at royal feast at Isle Credeze, it was in hopes of creating a trade route so that the country could gain a stronger economy with their delectable dates that only grew on the Isle. The trade route was a complete success and the citizens that lived on the isle wished to throw a celebration to honor the king. After the feast the townsmen and Sinbad, all of whom were heavily intoxicated at that point, made their way towards the other main attraction of the Isle, the Credeze brothel._

 _Sinbad was no stranger to brothels and picked up the pace with excitement. Once inside, women threw themselves at him and he grinned at the attention and the feel of so many lovely bodies pushed up against him. He noted that every brothel girl through themselves at him, all safe for one._

 _There was a woman that was watering the plants that hung in the brothel. She bent to inhale the scent of one of the orchids. Her dark brown eyes met his and she smiled but continued what she was doing. Sinbad could not keep his eyes off of her, her body was wrapped in silk and gold bangles and glowed a radiant copper._

 _Sinbad had made his selection and the woman knew it. Sinbad untangled himself from the slew of bodies that cried out to him in protest and followed the woman. She began to walk out the court yard with her watering can. As she bent down to water the roses Sinbad spoke._

" _You seem to have a way with plants. I have never seen anything so beautiful." He said while he rested a hand on her lower back. The woman smirked as she straightened herself._

" _Let me guess, you weren't talking about the plants were you?" She said knowingly before placing the watering can atop a stone pillar. Sinbad smiled and fixed his eyes on your face._

" _You catch on quickly but it's true you are…" Sinbad began but the woman placed a finger gently to his lips and lean forward so that her lips were o his ears._

" _Save your charm for your future wife, your highness. I'm a brothel girl and will gladly sleep with you if you wish it." She whispered and Sinbad could feel his toes curl at her words. She took his hand and guided him towards the grassy maze where in the center was a gray marble bench next to a small pond._

" _If you talking like that then I will have no choice but to make you my wife." Sinbad said with a grin and wrapped his arms around the woman. It was a dangerous and cruel thing to say. Sinbad had no intentions of ever marrying and all though this woman was enchanting, she didn't change his mind. She took his hands and unwound them from her body but never ceasing from holding his hands. She lend him the bench where she instructed him to sit._

" _I'm not one to marry, your highness." She said while straddling his lap. She leaned in again towards his ear and whispered. "Besides I like sex far too much for that" She said before kissing him. Sinbad picked her up and gently lay her down on the marble bench. They kissed with crazed passion separated only for breath._

" _I'm going to make you not want anyone else but me." Sinbad promised and began to kiss and suck at her neck. Although the excitement was my numbing the woman couldn't help but laugh._

" _That's a difficult promise, your highness." She said with a gasp as Sinbad touched her with his skilled fingers. He grinned devilishly against her skin but the woman wasn't done taunting him._

" _There have been many before you that have made that claim and not doubt many after that will do the same. What will make you any different?" She pondered and then bit her lip in order to suppress her moan._

" _Let us let our bodies discover that for themselves. No words." He said and the woman smiled before nodding. The two had sex throughout the night and greeted the morning by diving into the pond. The woman let her naked body float to the surface and her hair fanned out around her, giving her an ethereal appearance. Sinbad was amused in just watching her. Sensing she was being watched the woman open one eye to peer at him._

" _I'm surprised you stayed the night. Sinbad, lady killer of the Seven Seas was rumored to be a magnificent lover but I never imagined he would be so tender and caring." She said while flipping over so she could look at his face and try to be able to decipher his thoughts. Sinbad frowned at his rumored name._

" _I would hope that more than just word of my faults would spread throughout the world." He said in a monotone voice. The woman titled her head to the side._

" _Perfect beings are boring and hard to love." She said suddenly. Sindbad looked at her in a confused fashion. The woman smiled at him and swam closer to Sinbad. She wrapped her legs around his waist and made him look her in the eyes._

" _You should be grateful that people know you flaws and all that you are able to accomplish while having them. It's inspiring and makes you that much easier to love." She said seriously._

" _My my. Are you already declaring your love to me?" Sinbad said trying to push away all serious thoughts and gave her a seductive look._

" _I am a prostitute. I do not love." Was all she said but that wasn't nine months, long after the departure of Sinbad, the woman gave birth to a daughter that she loved more than life itself. One that she would defend till the end of time._

Sinbad watched in fascination as his daughter's holographic image began to quickly grow before his eyes. He felt a twinge of fear and disappointment of not being present during those years of her life. Kida was such a quiet child growing up in the brothel house, the images flashed of her reading silently in a dark room, tucked away like a little secret. Could Sinbad have made those years brighter and filled with more laughter?

 _The woman's work became ever more dangerous after having a child. Her body changed and she became more dedicated to her child than her work. Her pay took a hit and so did the egos of her clientele. Kida was seven years old when she first attracted the attention of men. They lusted after her and requested her time and time again but her mother refused. Her daughter would not live as she did._

 _The woman had heard stories of Sinbad and wished for Kida to live a life like his. Kida deserved better than a life as a brothel girl. So, the woman worked her body harder and harder trying to protect Kida from that fate. She worked herself ragged and it was only then, on her death bed did she reveal to Kida who her father was and who she could be. The woman advised Kida to run from the Isle before she would end up trapped there like she was._

 _The woman's seal of protection on Kida shattered when she died. Kida tried to run but there was one man that found her as she was stealing a boat._

Sinbad's heart began to pound harder against his chest.

"No…" his voice was barely above a whisper. He wanted to protect Kida. To throw himself between her and the danger. More than anything he wished to tear the other man to shreds. His body was shaking and glowing a faint purple. His rage was beginning to turn his Rkuh black.

 _She screamed out for the man to stop, but her pleas fell to deaf ears. In desperation and sorrow she cried out for the one person in her life that she had always wished to know.  
"Papa! Papa help me!" She screamed. _

Sinbad's heart shattered and in an instant his body had transformed into a full body equip of Bal. He began to slice at the orb and was about to launch a powerful lightening attack when something inside his mind told him to stop. The orb wasn't real, but Kida was and he wouldn't be striking down the orb he would be striking her. Sinbad lost his Djinn equip and fell to his knees to watch in horror at the scene before him.

 _A storm rolled in and thunder began to roar over the distance. Suddenly a bolt of lightning skirted from the sky and struck down the man as he loomed over a frightened Kida. The man fell to the ground unconscious as a heavy curtain of rain._

 _Kida was left stunned siting in the sand and staring up at the sky._

" _Papa..." She asked as a child she believed he was watching over her and that he really did love her._

The lightening was, in fact, not the cause of Sinbad's magic, but he was nonetheless grateful for it. The storm rolled continued to roll in while a small eight year old Kida stuck in the turbulent ocean in a small row boat. She aged rapidly and Sinbad could hear he wind howling, _worthless whore…Pathetic…You…are…nothing…_

Sinbad watched in horror as the real Kida twitched and gasped for breath. It was allusion but her mind thought it was real.

"Kida! Kida! It's not real! Kida!" Sinbad shouted while sheathing his sword. Sinbad leapt from his spot on the tree limb and tried to dive into the orb to retrieve Kida that way. He cried out in pain as the orb electrocuted him and repelled him backwards into a tree. It was no use. The orb was being powered by Kida's emotion. She would have to escape on her own.


End file.
